


Prisoner on the Stairs

by PlanetarySTOP



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Humor, accidental meetings, frank is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetarySTOP/pseuds/PlanetarySTOP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank somehow managed to get stuck in the bars of the stairwell and has to rely on his neighbor to help him get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner on the Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's kinda late and I saw this tumblr au post and this was one of the topics and I just HAD to write it.

How Frank had managed to get his head stuck was still a mystery to him. Sure, not everyone was dumb enough to stick their head through the railing of the stairs but that was of minor importance. 

He had been headed up to his apartment, head down, hood up and hands in his pockets, minding his own business like the good, law-abiding citizen he was. His earbuds were jammed deep in his ears and Black Flag playing as loud as the shitty white cords would allow. How he heard the car out on the street backfire was another one of the mysteries of that day. 

Looking up, Frank turned off the music, stringing his earbuds doing his neck. He turned to glance behind him out the dirty window on the landing. The car was no where to be seen, the only thing out there was the cars and taxis rushing by on the city street. Shrugging and turning away from the window, Frank started back up the stairs, only to drop his earbuds and sadly watch them swing down and hit the ground with a clink. 

Stooping down, Frank gathered them up and moved to stand up again, only to pause and look further down, past the edge of the stairs and down the four flights he had climbed.

A dog, one of the small perpetually happy and sneezing kind that you couldn't help but smile at, was standing in the building, sniffing around and generally looking pretty happy. Frank smiled and got closer to the railing bars to get a better look at the dog. 

The dog moved over towards the wall and out of sight so Frank stuck his head through the bars to continue looking at it. It was trying to eat something on the ground, scraping at it with its small teeth. 

Someone came out of one of the doors on the ground level and went over to the dog, scooping it up and petting it's head. The person and dog exited the building and Frank smiled faintly.

Dog gone, Frank moved to pull out of the railing bars. This is where his problems began. His head was stuck. And not just stuck as in, "oh yeah it's stuck but not really, you could probably get out of you tried hard enough," but honest to god stuck, the sort of stuck that you call the fire department for so they can chop the bars off and free you. The kind of stuck that causes lesser people to go insane (but not Frank of course because he was such a strong and tough guy). The kind of stuck where you feel like crying because "why the hell did you stick your head between the bars of a stair railing that was so stupid". 

Basically, Frank was fucked and he knew it. 

His phone was dead, the person with the dog was long gone, he was hungry, and his head was stuck. Frank was not a happy camper. He was miserable. Screw miserable, he was halfway to hell. He might as well call Satan and tell him to reserve a spot for him, but wait, he couldn't because his phone was dead. 

It may have been hours it may have been minutes (but let's face it, it was not minutes, Frank knows the difference between a minute and an hour) but finally, FINALLY, someone wakes into the building and Frank's heart soared. He was saved. Someone was here and could save him. This person was a god, a diety, his own personal savior, this person was-

-gone apparently because they just walked back out the door. Frank slumped down, or at least as low as he could with his head stuck between the bars on a stairwell. His only hope had left. It was dead and forever lost and gone and-

-apparently walking back into the building. The guy was singing softly, loud enough for Frank to hear but only barely. He has bright red hair that was messy and windswept, red like a Crayola crayon found in a child's room, red like a fire truck, a red that could only be described as neon red. Why someone would chose to walk around looking like they had started a small fire on their head was beyond Frank but he honestly couldn't care less, as long as this guy could help him get out of the stairs. 

"Hello?" Frank called down. The guy looked around. "Up here." Frank said, cringing at how pathetic and desperate his voice sounded. The guy looked up and saw Frank's head sticking out of the railing. 

"Hi...?" Came the reply, slightly confused and mostly hesitant. "Can I help you?"

"Oh God yes, I fucking hope so." Frank muttered. The guy apparently heard him and smiled. 

"What's the problem?"

"I'm, uh, stuck." Frank said shamefully.

The guy gaped at Frank for three four five six seconds before doubling over with laughter. Frank scowled. 

"It's not fucking funny. Help me." He complained. 

"Oh wow, sorry for laughing but, you're stuck." The guy said incredulously. "How did you manage to get stuck?"

"There was a dog and I wanted to see it better so I stuck my head through and, you know what, you don't need to know that, please just help me get out." Frank implored, pleading with the stranger. 

"Yeah, sure. Gimme a sec." 

The guy started up the stairs, climbing higher and higher until he reached Frank, who watched him the whole time. 

"How do I-" he started to ask but Frank cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

"I don't know how to get out, if I did I wouldn't need help. Just pull or something, I don't mind losing an ear as long as I'm out."

The guy frowned. "Let's try to keep your ears intact, okay?"

"Not okay, I'm not okay, I just need to get out." Frank rolls his eyes. "This is not a good time to tell me about the importance of ears, I don't have any interest in keeping them if they'll stop me from escaping."

"Escaping?" The guy raised and eyebrow.

"Yes, escaping. Now stop talking and get me out." 

The guy, Frank was going to call him Red, reached out to grab Frank's head, gently pulling it back to test how to get it out. 

"How did you manage to get it in if you can't get it out?" Red asked Frank. 

"I don't know, at an angle maybe?" Frank replied, peering over his shoulder Red.

"Okay, I'm going to gently, emphasis on gently, pull and you're going to push and you're going to be fine and keep your ears, okay?" Red said to Frank, who nodded with difficulty. 

Red tilted Frank's head in some fancy way that would probably make it easier to slide out but made no sense to Frank. A head was a head; it was mostly round, how did turning it help? But then again, Frank was no expert in head shapes, who was he to judge? 

"Okay ready?" Red asked. 

"Go for it." Frank replied with a grimace. 

"You need to tell me if your head hurts okay? Don't let me hurt you." 

"Just pull, okay?" Frank replied. "I'll let you know if I think my head will fall off."

"That's... mildly comforting." Red said hesitantly, making a face at Frank's nonchalant attitude towards losing his head. "Okay here we go? One. Two. Three."

Red pulled and Frank pushed and his head slid back against the bars and through a tiny bit and his skull felt like it was being crushed and compressed and dented and squished. For one moment, Frank had a brief thought that this would leave his head horribly disfigured. He would end up with a cone head, like a baby after it was born. Frank had seen pictures, he knew the truth about babies. 

And then he was out and his head was free and Frank was gasping like he had run a marathon. He had fallen back and was lying on top of Red, who has also apparently tipped over when Frank's head had sprang free. 

Frank quickly scrambled up and apologized for practically sitting on Red, who shrugged off his apologies. 

"My head isn't cone shaped is it?" Frank asked Red, who looked at him like he had grown another head, or maybe just in the way someone would look at you if you did have a cone head. Frank's hand jumped to his skull, checking for an irregular head shapes

"No, it's a normal head shape." Red said slowly.

"Oh thank God." Frank sighed. "I was worried."

"Okay..." Red replied, eyeing Frank like he was slightly crazy. 

"Thank you so much." Frank said after a brief, awkward pause. "I don't even know your name and you just saved my life."

"I don't know about saving your life, maybe just your head." Red mused. "I'm Gerard."

"Frank."

"Hello Frank, nice to meet you."

"Thank you from preventing me from ripping off my ears." 

"Anytime." Red, or Gerard, replied. 

"Do you want to come up to my room?" Frank offered. "I have pizza and I feel like I should repay you for helping me." 

"Well, if you have pizza, I'll do anything for you." Gerard replied, grinning at Frank. "Next time, you get stuck, I'll save you again if you continue to feed me." 

"And if I don't feed you?" Frank asked, tossing the words over his shoulder as he started towards the door into his apartment. 

"Well, you'll have to find someone else to save you next time you get stuck." Gerard joked. 

"Rude." Frank replied. 

"You asked, I answered." Gerard said, and Frank could hear the smile in his words. 

"Oh shut up." Frank complained, unlocking the door and openings it wide, ushering Gerard inside. "Make yourself it home, I'll grab the pizza."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, I'll give you a puppy.


End file.
